dont_starve_togetherfandomcom-20200223-history
WX-78
WX-78 is a playable character. A heartless machine with a deep dislike for any carbon-based life form, WX-78 considers themselves superior, and they have a lot to show for it. Capable of processing any Food no matter how decomposed, their digestive system has no rival. WX-78 also possesses an ever adaptable body, able to capitalize on sudden surges of electricity or make use of spare parts, if any were to be found. However, their circuits aren't waterproof, so they must be wary of any sources of water. Below is a more detailed explanation of their perks. *Not a picky eater WX-78 hardly cares about Food spoilage, gaining the same amount of Health, Hunger and Sanity when eating stale or spoiled Food as if it was fresh. *Is charged by lightning, but damaged by water Whenever WX-78 gets struck by Lightning they go into "system overload", unless they're wearing insulated clothing such as the Rain Hat, Rain Coat or Eyebrella. This overload causes them to produce a constant electricity noise, run 50% faster, emit a small circle of light around them and prevent their Temperature from dropping under 10, effectively making WX-78 unable to take Freezing damage. The overload lasts between 240 and 480 seconds. It is important to note that the Lightning strike doesn't stun or deal damage to WX-78, instead healing them by 100 but making them lose 33 Sanity. They're also guaranteed to get struck by any Lightning in a 40 units radius of it, unless a Lightning Rod or a Volt Goat are in the same radius. However, the Lightning will still set things on fire as usual even when striking WX-78. Consecutive Lightning strikes stack, restoring Health and damaging Sanity in the same way as normal, but adding less and less duration to the overload the longer it's lasting, making it more efficient to overload every once in a while instead of all at once. If there's 60 seconds left of overload, the speed bonus and the light radius will linearly scale down with the duration, reaching 0 as the overload ends. If WX-78 is overloaded, the light coming from eating a Glow Berry or Lesser Glow Berry will prematurely end or won't apply if eating them while overloaded, since the overload light takes priority. Unfortunately, WX-78's build isn't impervious to water, meaning any amount of Wetness will damage them. If their Wetness is rising and this increase isn't caused by a Fashion Melon or Ice Cube, they will lose 0.5 Health every 3-5 seconds, scaling up to every ~10-12 seconds the more they're protected from rain (such as with waterproof clothing and/or an apposite Tree). If their Wetness is rising because of a Fashion Melon or Ice Cube then they will instead lose 0.5 Health every 3.5 seconds. (BUGGED RIGHT NOW) Alternatively, if WX-78 is just drying off (as they're fully protected or it's not raining anymore), they will lose 0.3 Health every 3-5 seconds. (BUGGED RIGHT NOW) *Can upgrade with gears WX-78 can upgrade with Gears by eating them, increasing their maximum Health, Hunger and Sanity each time, up to 15 times. The exact amount isn't always the same, as it's sometimes rounded up. On a side note, if WX-78 were to die or change character via the Celestial Portal, they'd lose all of their upgrades and drop some of their eaten Gears, between (Gears eaten / 3, rounded down) and (Gears eaten / 2, rounded up). For convenience's sake, here's a table displaying the stats WX-78 would have after each upgrade or how many Gears they'd drop. Additionally, since eating Gears also restores some stats, the percentage your stats were at is maintained, calculated after the bonus from eating Gears. For example: if you have 0 upgrades and are at 15/150 Health, you'd be at 10% Health. After eating Gears, you'd gain 60 Health, reaching 75/150 or 50% Health. Then the upgrade would kick in, keeping the percentage of your Health, setting it to 83.5/167, which means you'd effectively gain 68.5 Health instead of just 60. Additional notes In PvP, WX-78 will take less damage from electric weapons (such as a Morning Star or Electric Dart), since the electric damage multiplier doesn't work on them. WX-78 always speaks in All caps. Category:Characters